


Put Your Arms Around Me Baby

by Super_gay_luthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, lena is whipped af, puppy!kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_gay_luthor/pseuds/Super_gay_luthor
Summary: The one where Kara ''accidentally'' brings home a puppy and now she has to explain the situation to Lena.aka the one where Kara is the biggest puppy ever and Lena is whipped af.





	

Kara stepped through the door trying to be as quiet as possible. She looked down at the puppy in her arms, Lena isn't going to be happy about this. But what could she do? The puppy in the store was practically begging her to buy it, she couldn't say no to a little puppy..

She walked over to the couch and sat the puppy down. She tried to kick of her shoes which ended with her acidentally kicking the coffee table sending a vase with flowers crashing down on the floor. The puppy jumped in fear and Kara bent down and picked it up again hugging it to her chest.

''Kara? Is that you?'' She heard Lena call out from their bedroom.

''Uhm, yes it's me'' Kara answered. Shortly after she could hear Lena coming out of their room. Kara turned around so her back was facing Lena. How was she gonna explain this?

''There you are'' Lena said with a smile on her face. She looked at Kara who was standing in the middle of their living room, a broken vase and flowers scattered on the floor. Lena could hear Kara whispering something. She narrowed her eyes and tried to step around to face her girlfriend, but Kara turned the other way again trying to hide the puppy from her.

''Kara..'' Lena said in a serious tone.

''Yes?'' Kara whispered still hugging the small puppy to her chest. She slowly turned around to face her girlfriend. A nervous smile on her lips.

Lena looked at her girlfriend confused then looked down to see the puppy in her arms. She raised her eyebrows and met Kara's eyes again.

''What's this?'' Lena said pointing to the dog. Kara let out a nervous laugh and looked down at the puppy, gently petting it's head.

''Uhm.. It's a puppy..'' Kara said stating the obvious. Lena rolled her eyes and try to stay mad but it is hard when your girlfriend is standing there starring at you with the biggest puppy eyes ever, a big pout on her face.

''Why do you have a puppy with you Kara?'' Lena said, taking a deep breath still waiting for the blonde to explain.

''Well you see, I accidentally went into this pet store.. and he was just sitting there, and he was looking at me you know, and I really tried to leave but he begged me to take him with me Lena..'' Kara explained, a big pout still on her face. Lena let out a laugh at her adorable girlfriend.

''You accidentally went into the pet store?'' The brunette said amused. Kara nodded quickly. Lena looked down at the puppy, she couldn't lie.. It was kind of cute.

''Lena can we please keep him?'' Kara said bringing back the puppy eyes again. Lena couldn't say no.

''Fine'' She agreed throwing her arms up in the air. Kara attacked her girlfriend with a big hug, placing sloppy kisses all over Lena's face. Lena laughed at her and hugged her back. They hugged until they heard the puppy started to whine. Kara stepped back and held the puppy out.

''His name is Leo'' She said with the biggest smile ever on her lips. Lena couldn't help but smile. She reached out and petted the small puppy on the head.

''Welcome to the family Leo'' Lena said to the puppy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it, if you did please leave a comment.
> 
> If you have any prompts you would like me to write please send me a suggestion on tumblr >http://supercorpxsanvers.tumblr.com


End file.
